Masochistic Decadence
by Aesthetic Angel
Summary: Combined with the need to get away from giving birth to the Cat, as well as keeping her own life, a desperate woman finds a way to rid herself of something that could ruin her. Not for Hatori or Kyou lovers. Read and Review, as usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but, the wonderful and talented Natsuki Takaya-sama does. I also don't own the song that these lyrics were written for. That's all in the sadistic and talented mind of Kyo...from Dir en Grey. So, is it clear that I own nothing in this story except for the little idea of it all? Good. If you would like to have this fic on your site, E-mail me about it. I check my E-mail everyday...

Author's Note: Another one of my fics that I have no reason for writing. I have always loved this rather long song. It was interesting to me from when I first heard it and I happen to be listening to it as I type this. Also, this idea was floating around in my head for a long while now. I mean, really, what happened if Kyou was never born, hm? Well, I don't delve into that; but, I _do_ leave it open to do something with it later...but I probably won't do anything with it. Nope.

Lyrics are posted, with any of my other song-fics, in **bold**. By the way...I know that Hatori would only be eleven if this were to really happen...we over-look that, though. Oh, and as another note...this is supposed to be dark. If this doesn't disturb you, then I didn't do my job. Damnit. Yeah. It's also supposed to be choppy like my Marlene story; but, my Marlene story was a success in -my- eyes, at least. I'm just going to have to see...

Warning: Darkness...twisted darkness. This isn't my best job, but I tried hard enough...enough to where I liked this fic to post it, at least. And, I'm going to say it right here, Hatori isn't a nice man in this. If you don't know what the song "Mazohyst of Decadence" is about, then you're -going- to find out. So, this fic isn't for die-hard Hatori and Kyou fans. I love them both to death; but, sometimes, it's just fun to torture characters that you love.

**-Masochistic Decadence-**

**A child given birth to an adult, unconscious of their sin dropped...**

Never was there a night at the Souma main-house that was quite like this. Wind whipped at the heels of a young woman; the water of the rain stung her as it lashed out in the night's storm. It had been so long since she had last presented herself anywhere near the head of the house. Of course, she had practically abandoned all hope after a month. She had seen him with her own eyes. There was only one thing left to do.

The news of the birth of the rat had finally reached her. There, inside of her make-shift home, where she waited, alone; the revered rat had not been graced inside of her body. In her womb she held the terrible cat. She knew. It had only been her and another Souma that was pregnant. The former cat and the rat had died right before they were, indeed, proclaimed to be with child. They were to bear one of them each. Now that she knew; how could she take the shame?

Rain pelted down on her black-clad self as the brown-haired woman made her way towards the home of their family doctor. Souma Hatori. If she asked him; _begged_ him to take the child; then it would be better for her. For her status and the rest of her life. It was just too easy. Let some other ungrateful woman bear the repulsive cat. She didn't want to have anything to do with it. What if it tried to take her life..? She was only looking out for herself...

As the woman approached, the door opened to let her inside; letting her away from the rain. A rather handsome male was standing there, his eyes closed. He had known that she would come sooner or later; after the news of the rat was seeping about. But, since she had disappeared, he didn't know about her condition. At any rate, if she was with more than one child, another life would be lost that night. What a perfect, stereo-typical setting. A dark, stormy night.

The perfect little murder...

**I never had a name I don't even understand why I am here...**

**And I haven't known my life of just these several months...**

A smile formed on his lips as he opened his eyes to watch the woman in front of him. She had unwrapped the black shawl from around her head and face. It had been to keep her from the rain, of course. The woman hardly looked like she took care of herself. How would she have been able to? The father of the bastard child had left her and no-one was willing to let someone like that work. The only thing that she had was the money that the Souma family deposited into her account each month to live off of. They didn't even know if she was alive unless they checked her account to see if any of the money was withdrawn.

But, her coming here today, that was enough to go by that she _knew_ what she carried inside of her. It would go without saying, that she came to him in an attempt to free herself. To start anew. She would be able to live a much happier life without the shame of bearing something...something such as _that_ into the family. Hatori found it wise that she take this way out.

It didn't matter to him.

A life was a life was a life. A pointless one at that. Hardly worth living if all it brought you was pain and grief. Trouble. That was what the cat was. Useless. Inutile. But, he was there to give her another chance at life. He could erase her memories after that. She could live without any recollection of the sin dropped. A child's life was something that could easily be spared, in his eyes.

**I want to be loved. I want to be born watching inside my Mother's body...**

**It's the second month since I gained consciousness; I felt something was too early...**

After several long moments, the young male spoke. His voice was monotone and deep; almost bored. It was, despite the lack of interest, very polite. Of course. He had to be. He was a professional, after all...

"**...Is this...really...okay with you..?"**

"**...Yes."**

She didn't have to think about the answer. Who would want a child like this? No one. No human being would want to bring something like...like _that_ into the world. **It **was horrible. The bastard child never deserved a first breath into the world...

"**...How many have you..?"**

"**Just one,"** She replied with confidence.

The young male asked another question. He was calm and collected with what he wanted to say. It was a bit unnerving to the woman; how calm he was. Maybe he wanted the child dead as well. He probably would have killed her, too, if he had the chance. What happened if he decided to kill her...to use her in a morbid experiment after he scraped the child from her body..?

"**I've killed countless children. Is this really permissible?"**

Silence.

Hatori had his back turned to the woman. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he tried to hide his obviously growing excitement from the usual monotone way he spoke. His thirst for seeing the blood of an innocent, if not cursed and deemed filthy, blood spilt from a child was slowly taking over his senses. A sadistic nature was always an underlining part of his work. He just enjoyed showing it more than others.

After a few more moments, he turned, his hands clenching on the back of his usual chair. He didn't want to wait anymore...but first things first. He needed to take care of all of the professional parts of his work before he could get to the more interesting, and adrenaline-filled parts of his job, done.

"**...I'll ask again. Is this really okay with you?"**

Again, the monotone voice.

"**...Yes..."**

Again, the hesitant reply.

"**Are you prepared?"**

There was a cold gleam in Hatori's eyes. If only the slightly shaking woman looked up towards him at that moment. Maybe she would have seen it. This time, though, when she spoke, it seemed as if she was taking her time. If she was actually_ thinking_ about the child's life over her own. He knew that she wouldn't turn away from her first instinct. People in the world are selfish. They do what they will for a reason that _only_ benefits them.

No one thinks for another's welfare.

"**...Yes."**

"**Then let us begin..."**

Stepping away from the chair, the young male, who hardly looked past the age of twenty, walked towards her calmly. The cursed male before her gestured toward a small door that was close to him. Without raising her cold, scared eyes, she stood and walked towards it. There was nothing left to say. It would be done. She would have a better life as soon as she got rid of the thing that plagued her...that made her so miserable.

**I can't do anything yet; meanwhile, the cord...**

­­The young woman lay across the cold table, now, staring at the back of her eyelids. Even with the medicine; the drugs that they used to keep her calm, it wasn't enough to keep the nerves down. The intense knowing that the child she had been carrying, _her_ child, was the one that would soon be dead. Soon be lying next to her, life-less, without a chance at life...

But she also knew what it was.

**This incomplete me is scraped out; the pain pierces through my body...**

**The voice of my screaming, crying mother won't stop screeching in my ears.**

A sharp scream.

Painful gasps and screams filled the room as her closed eyes tightened. Her taunt legs shook, silently, as she took a gasping breath, her eyes opening. Another needle went into her arm and tears, wether at the pain or the knowledge of what was going on, slipped down her sweating face. Another scream, again from the Mother, when she felt pain pierce her as well. Warm blood spilled out from her body...onto the cold, metal table...

...Onto the pristine-white cloth that the doctor wore...

...Onto the floor...

...Drip.

**The adults in white clothes pull me out; in their eyes, full of cold blood...**

**I reflect, bloodstained, and without my right arm. They wrap me in black vinyl as is.**

A twisted smirk was on the face of the once-handsome doctor. His eyes were dark as he glared down at the mass of once growing human flesh that he held. Scraps, from the rather uncaring way they removed the baby, hung from its body. A part of the mass was even showing bone. The cruelly malformed baby was quiet, save for a soft whimper. Cries of the Mother rang out into the other-wise silent room. Crowded around the baby were three people, other than the doctor. They stared, their emotions rather detached.

The perfect emotion to hold when you know that you just took a life.

**While my consciousness gradually fades, I quietly think...**

**If this me in the -cage-, I could be loved as I am.**

**That would be enough...I can't let this go on...**

They wrapped the baby in the black cloth that the Mother wore when she appeared at his door. Her cries almost completely died down as she breathed, her eyes closed. The baby's blood soaked through the black vinyl and dripped upon the tiled floor. The doctor, Hatori, watched as the droplet's slipped down his hand. The stare he gave the child was dark. No one else noticed...they all went to take care of the shaking Mother...

...To wipe the blood from her body. The mixture of herself and her own, dying child.

**As I am unloved, I'd rather die.**

**So I won't raise my newborn cry; I'll quietly sleep...**

So...this was going to be the child with the vengeful spirit of the cat. Nothing special...like he had suspected. The other cat was a failure as well. It would have just been better if he could take the life of each and every cat that dared grace its unwanted presence in front of his beloved God. The blood...the warmth of the slowly life-drained body. It gave him so much power to hold that child in his hands.

So much power to take a life other than your own. Preying on the weak...it was something he enjoyed immensely. Something that his Master and God took a certain morbid love to. Hurting others...causing such destructive pain. It was so exhilarating.

**I wanted to see what it was like, just once, to feel a Mother's love in my hand...**

**I guess this is love...thank you...**

The small one's chest was now slowly moving...up and down; it rose and fell. Each time it lingered a bit more until its breathing was surely becoming cut off. The smirk grew as Hatori let out a small laugh. It echoed out in the small, once white room. Blood stained his shirt, the table, the floor. The owner of the cold eyes that stared at the child wanted it dead. Wanted it to die...

And that was what it was doing...slowly it was losing its useless life.

**A door that can never be opened again has been shut tightly.**

**But you know what..? I am surely your future...**

Even with this cat gone, there would surely be another. Sometime soon, he thought. It was, of course, under his Master's orders and his own sadistic side, that he took out the cat's once-living vessel. If this young woman were to ever return with the cat within her body...he was ordered to dispose of it. The curse...his God thought that maybe the curse would be less harsh if the cat was used as a sacrifice.

Hatori was only too happy to fulfill his Master's wishes.

**My body will be burned until the bones are gone; it'll burn! Goodbye!**

The blood-soaked baby was given to a nearby assistant to be taken away...

**Goodbye...**

With another cruel laugh, the doctor went to the woman...

**...Goodbye...**

...A bright flash...

**...Goodbye...**

...And it was over.

**...Goodbye. **

**-Owari-**

Well. That was the best I could do since I'm kind of under a lot of pressure right now. No matter...in a sick, twisted way, I truly love this piece of work of mine. I hope you enjoyed it, too, in all of its morbid darkness. I have a lot more stuck in my head, too. I hope no Hatori and/or Kyou fans read this...I might just get killed. Anyway...I hope you read more of my stuff later!


End file.
